


Snowflake "Snowflake" Obsidian

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Snowflake "Snowflake" Obsidian, THIS IS NOT A FIC TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY IT IS JUST FOR FUN AND SELF-INDULGENCE, as am i, i already had a snowflake obsidian OC before bismuth but now she's updated, she's gay for bismuth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bismuth mentioned a "Snowflake" in her time with the remaining Crystal Gems, and now you'll finally get her story.<br/>---<br/>Or, "Self-Indulgent OCs Made Just For Fun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a gemstone collection with like 7 snowflake obsidians and so OF COURSE i made an OC long long ago, and now that bismuth mentioned a "snowflake" i updated her and also made her gay with bismuth. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowflake Obsidian: http://dramaticdragon.tumblr.com/post/148750467759/snowflake-obsidian

Obsidians were mapmakers. Cartographers, specifically. Each subspecies of Obsidian had their specific jobs. Mahogany Obsidians made maps of “waterways”, even if they were made of lava. Any liquid paths were under the Mahogany Obsidians jurisdiction. Some Obsidians, such as Snowflake Obsidian, made adaptable maps. Snowflake Obsidians made maps that took into account the effect of planetary weather. Some planets had dangerous types of rain, like glass or hail. When a planet has rain, even non-harmful rain, it can affect the land around it. Mudslides, erosion, the works. They were useful in war, because they could create maps that gave military advantage. Unlike Sapphires, who had a psychic power to see into the future, Obsidians were simply advanced in their sensory abilities. They could detect subtle changes in air pressure, temperature, and tectonic movements. Basically, Obsidians were their own weather-vane.  
During the war over earth, Rose had a Snowflake Obsidian of her own, nicknamed “Snowflake” accordingly. Snowflake was friendly enough, but was almost always engulfed in her work. She was convinced to join Rose’s forces because Rose told her that she wasn’t just the quality of her work. Snowflake had made a few mistakes in her past involving her work, which placed her as lesser value than others. That gave Rose a chance to speak to her, since she was easier to access than the elite. Rose told her that even though she made mistakes, she wasn’t a mistake. Rose gave her a second chance to do something great, and Snowflake took it.  
The biggest problem was that the Diamonds had Obsidians as well. Any advantage that Snowflake could provide to Rose’s army would be matched by the Diamonds. Both sides knew of the potential changes in the battlefields.  
Then one day, Rose knew where Snowflake Obsidian could fit in, and still provide an advantage.  
Not long before she recruited Snowflake, Rose had also claimed a new Bismuth. This Bismuth was an astoundingly powerful asset to Rose’s forces by enhancing all weapons, even creating new ones. The only problem was that to have access to running lava to quickly forge weapons, one had to be in an active volcano. And when in an active volcano, the volcano can erupt. While Bismuth herself was in no risk of danger from the lava, all of her hard work could be melted immediately. After one minor eruption, which made quick work of her stash of swords and spears, Rose assigned Snowflake to work as an “assistant” or sorts under Bismuth. That way, Bismuth would be able to move her weapons once the volcano erupted. She even worked as an actual assistant to Bismuth from time to time, holding up sides of metal for her to do specific work to.  
It was difficult for Snowflake at first, considering that the air pressure was constantly changing depending on Bismuths work (moving fire around did that), but she adapted surprisingly quickly. Snowflake was able to focus her senses to the volcano and the volcano alone. She was able to tell when the lava would sink or rise, if it would erupt, or if it would be dormant for a while. This way, Bismuth was able to make a steady, reliable stream of weapons for Rose’s forces.


	2. Help with a Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowflake isn't a big fan of manual labor (#same)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowflake Obsidian: http://dramaticdragon.tumblr.com/post/148750467759/snowflake-obsidian

Snowflake obsidian wasn’t personally a fan of manual labor. Obsidians themselves were small and somewhat fragile, so they didn’t do much fighting. They didn’t do much punching, kicking, stabbing, or digging.  
They also didn’t do much lifting giant metal slabs as they got hammered into.  
“Bismuth…” Snowflake groaned, “Are you positive this is the best way to make a shield?”  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re doing great, Snowflake!” Bismuth encouraged from the other side of the slab.  
Snowflake sighed, straining her back to hold the slab steady. Whoever was going to get this shield better darn well appreciate it. Snowflake Obsidian was just in the volcano for a regular checkup on the volcano’s activity! Then suddenly Bismuth just goes ‘why don’t you help me with this shield?’ and wham, here she is lifting some giant soon-to-be shield. It’s not like she didn’t want to help Bismuth (she did agree, after all), but she just assumed her area of help would be more like a regular Obsidian’s! “Yes, the volcano will erupt soon” or “No, the volcano is still dormant”!  
But, at the end of the day, this could make the difference on the battlefield, and that’s what mattered.  
“Alright!” Bismuth said, hammering in one last time, “That should be it!”  
As Bismuth picked up the slab to pour into the cool water, Snowflake practically fell on the floor, exhausted.  
“You doing alright over there?” Bismuth laughed, holding the shield in the water with one hand.  
“Yep, I’m just peachy,” Snowflake nodded. Bismuth had this kind of air to her that you couldn’t help smile back at. Even if she breaks your back.  
“Well, I should get going,” Snowflake continued, standing up straight, “I don’t want to get in your way, since the forge isn’t in any risk.”  
“No, no,” Bismuth said, waving her hand, “You aren’t in my way! You just helped me with a shield, silly! Stay as long as you like. And hey, if you see something you like…”  
Bismuth used her free hand to motion towards the wall of weapons. This wasn’t the first time she had suggested to Snowflake to take one. Obsidians didn’t naturally produce their own weapons, since their powers were more intellectual. But Bismuth kept reminding her that the battle could very easily go to them, and she would have no way to defend herself from Homeworld’s rath.  
“Really, Bismuth, I don’t need one. But I think I might stay a little longer and relax.” Snowflake said, sitting on one of the larger rocks.  
“Alright,” Bismuth sighed, somewhat disapprovingly, “But don’t be afraid to test any of them out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in Dramaticdragon OC canon, Obsidians are like sapphires/lapis/pearls that aren't built for fighting and are the "stay in the temple and be smart".


	3. Eruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowflake senses an eruption and helps out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was written late at night! i'm tired! hooray tired probably 100% grammatically wrong i'm SORRY
> 
> Snowflake Obsidian: http://dramaticdragon.tumblr.com/post/148750467759/snowflake-obsidian

The moment Snowflake Obsidian appeared from the warp pad, she knew something was bothering. The pressure in the air and from the ground was off. She knew what this meant-  
Eruption.  
The eruption hadn’t started yet, but it would, and soon. She knew she needed to alert Bismuth, so she could move her weapons. They were made in lava, and would be destroyed in lava if Snowflake didn’t hurry.  
Snowflake rushed up to the forge, went through the long walkway and looked around for Bismuth.  
“Oh, hey, Snowflake!” Bismuth greeted, startling Snowflake for a moment. Bismuth was hanging up a sword on a wall behind Snowflake, which is why Snowflake didn’t see her.  
“Bismuth, you need to gather up the weapons, because the volcano will erupt soon.” Snowflake warned quickly.  
“Eruption?!” Bismuth asked, only mildly shocked, “Well, alright, let’s get packing.”  
Snowflake was surprised that Bismuth was so unbothered. For some reason, Snowflake felt like she was more worried than Bismuth!  
“Um, can I help?” Snowflake asked as Bismuth piled up the weapons in her arms.  
“Please do!” Bismuth laughed, handing a couple of daggers to Snowflake and piling even more in her own arms.  
By the time they ran out, Bismuth had arms full of weapons, with axes and swords in her arms, daggers tied in her hair, shields strapped to her back, and whips tied around all limbs. Meanwhile, Snowflake could hardly balance one sword and four daggers.  
They got all the weapons to the warp pad and warped to another nearby base. The eruption wouldn’t reach far, but it would get into the forge, of course.  
Snowflake stood behind Bismuth as she reorganized the weapons into specific piles, humming to herself.  
“Hey, Bismuth…” Snowflake began, now standing next to Bismuth.  
“Oh, Snowflake, I almost forgot!” Bismuth beamed, resting a hand on Snowflake’s shoulder, “Thank you so much! You saved me a lot of work restocking!”  
“Don’t worry about it, it is my job” Snowflake shrugged. She was flattered, but she was always shy with flattery.  
“Either way, you saved me a lot!”  
Snowflake couldn’t help but smile. Bismuth sure was nice.


	4. Patiently Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowflake breaks the Obsidian norms by being both impatient and indecisive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares out window* when will my gf return from the war
> 
> Snowflake Obsidian: http://dramaticdragon.tumblr.com/post/148750467759/snowflake-obsidian

Obsidians were often patient and weren’t disturbing. They were called upon when needed, and sat patiently as they waited for the next summoning. It was unlike them to be impatient or snappy.  
But currently, Snowflake Obsidian was not waiting patiently.  
Snowflake knew the battles could last days on end, especially if there were several reinforcements. Gems like her weren’t usually put in battle, even though she might need to one day if the war got too drastic. But at the moment, she stayed behind and waited.  
At the moment, she was waiting in front of the warp pad by the forge.  
Rose ordered Snowflake to maintain the forge while Bismuth was away in battle, in case the battle lasted a long period of time and the volcano started to react. Snowflake was more than willing to assist in any way, since Obsidians weren’t too helpful in war efforts.  
But after two weeks straight, Snowflake was getting worried. The volcano was completely calm the whole time, and she was starting to get antsy. There were no updates on the fight, and she was concerned for Bismuth’s wellbeing. Was she captured? Was her physical form hurt? Was she shattered?!  
Snowflake quickly shook that thought out of her head. No Homeworld gem could ever shatter Bismuth… Right?  
The sun started to set, and Snowflake decided to go check on the inside of the forge. Not for any weather-related reasons, simply to check on the weapons. She didn’t want them getting rusty.  
She started with the daggers. They were her personal favorite because they were so easy to hold and clean. On the other hand, axes were a pain to maintain. As she polished each and every one, Snowflake started to wonder if she should take Bismuth up on her offer, and actually take one. Maybe if she trained with a weapon, she could be more useful in battle. Maintaining a volcano was all well and good, but it would mean nothing if there were no soldiers to give the weapons to.  
Slowly, Snowflake began to weight the daggers in her hands. They were each different, since Bismuth but a unique spin on each one. As she spun one around in her hands, Snowflake noticed a design on the grip.  
Snowflakes? She thought, looking closer at it.  
“I made that one for you, you know.”  
Snowflake nearly jumped out of her own gem, spinning around to see Bismuth grinning at her.  
“Bismuth!” Snowflake squeaked, “You’re okay!”  
“Of course I’m okay!” Bismuth laughed, as if she didn’t just return from a battle, “We took on those upper-crusts and gave them the beating they deserved!”  
Snowflake breathed a sigh of relief, then focused back to reality.  
“Wait, you said… This was for me?” She asked, motioning towards the dagger in her hands.  
“Sure did!” Bismuth answered, “I can tell how you liked those daggers. Figured I’d have it in stock for when you finally came around.”  
Snowflake laughed quietly. Bismuth really did know her well. After her history in Homeworld of making ‘mistakes’, she was often indecisive. Bismuth’s drive and assuredness was a cool breeze to Snowflake’s indecisiveness.  
“Well, then, I guess I’ll keep it.”


	5. Disipated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowflake follows her "Fight or Flight" instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowflake Obsidian: http://dramaticdragon.tumblr.com/post/148750467759/snowflake-obsidian

Snowflake was terrified.   
She was at the Crystal Gems main base, assisting Rose Quartz in setting up a written plan for their next battle. Snowflake was pretty sure Rose could do this without her, but she enjoyed helping in any way she could. Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worst. Right as Snowflake and Rose were finishing their map, the base was broken into by a huge mass of Quartz. They were huge, imposing, and powerful. Snowflake saw them defeat the front guards like nothing. She tried to reach a warp pad and run as quickly as she could.  
But fate had other plans.  
As she started to run, one of the Quartz grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back. Snowflake saw her reel back, balling her fist, and then everything went black.  
The next thing she knew, she was reforming.  
It took her a moment to recollect herself, with adrenaline and fear still pulsing through her. But she realized that things were quiet around her, and she started to calm down. The battle must have finished, and now she was back to normal. She recognized the base around her, so she knew she wasn’t captured. She was in a simple small room, which was used to allow gems privacy to reform. Snowflake didn’t know if it was just superstition or not, but she heard that if a gem was moved around a lot, it would take longer to reform. Either way, she was here now. She recognized a couple gems next to her- a Pearl, a couple different Quartz, and an Agate. She took a deep breath and decided to leave the healing room. It was embarrassing, really, to do nothing but try to run, only to be immediately disintegrated.   
Snowflake tried to remind herself that she wasn’t a fighter. Her natural instinct wasn’t a “fight or flight”, it was only flight. Obsidians aren’t fighters! But there was a sinking whole in her gut, that reminded her that she acted as a coward. She had a weapon now. Bismuth gave her a dagger, and even if it would have lost to those Quartz, at least she would have stalled them for longer than just running to the warp.   
She shook those frustrations out of her mind as she stepped out of the room and into the hall. Her eye was closed, her head slightly lowered in shame.  
Suddenly, the ground shook. For a moment, Snowflake was scared that there was a second round of Homeworld soldiers. But as she opened her eye, she realized it was quite the opposite.   
Within hardly a second, Bismuth shot from the far end of the hall, all the way to the healing room’s doorway to grab Snowflake off her feet.  
“Snowflake!” She shouted, squeezing Snowflake almost enough to cause her to dissipate again.  
Bismuth loosened her grip, thankfully, but still held Snowflake out in front of her.  
“I came as quick as I could!” Bismuth said, still shouting, “I heard there was an ambush and I ran over! I was able to fight off the rest of the soldiers with the rest of us, but when I saw your gem on the floor I could hardly control myself! Those nasty upper crusts, they think they can just do anything! Attacking a defenseless Obsidian, no decency at all-”  
“But I’m not defenseless!” Snowflake interrupted, more fiercely than even she expected.   
Bismuth blinked, surprised at the interruption, which prompted Snowflake to continue.  
“I have a weapon now! I’ve even learned how to use it properly! I should have fought but I ran!” Snowflake shouted, the words rushing out of her mouth.  
“But Snowflake, you-”  
“I was a coward, Bismuth! I should have fought!”  
“But you aren’t made to fight!” Bismuth shot back, clearly worried.  
“Neither are Pearls! And yet one of our biggest leaders is a Pearl! She wasn’t made to fight but she’s not a coward! I saw the soldiers come in, I could have tried to stop them, I… I could have…”  
Snowflake slowed down, tears rushing past her eye.  
“Snowflake…” Bismuth whispered, resting a hand on Snowflake’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry.” Snowflake sighed, wiping her eye, embarrassed.  
“No, don’t be.” Bismuth said, shaking her head, “And don’t feel like a coward, either. You’re safe, and that’s all that matters…”  
Bismuth gave Snowflake a warm hug, and Snowflake returned it slowly.   
“Thank you for protecting me,” Snowflake said, releasing Bismuth, “Next time I’ll do better.”  
“Let’s just hope there isn’t a next time, but I’m sure you will.”


End file.
